


get your act together we could be just fine

by ledger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, eleanor likes teasing louis, harry's name is brought up twice, it's basically what happens on their dates, not in a sexual way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger/pseuds/ledger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happens during Eleanor and Louis' dates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	get your act together we could be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> i can't say this is true but i can't say it isn't. and yeah i did use spice girls lyrics.

"So," Louis plops himself into Eleanor's car seat. "What are we doing today?" She looks up and grins, "Shopping!" Louis just rolls his eyes at her, "I can't stand you." 

 

-

 

"Okay," Eleanor struts out of the dressing room, "How does avocado green look on me?" Louis shakes his head, "First, you always look nice. Second, green is green though." Eleanor puts her hands on her hips and replies, "Not when it comes to you talking about Harry's eyes." She smirks when she sees Louis blushing and speechless. 

 

-

 

Next they stop at Victoria's Secret. Which means Louis is sitting uncomfortably on a chair he found, while Eleanor is off buying ungodly things. "Louis," _Oh look, Eleanor has returned from war!,_ he laughs to himself. "You'd look really good in these." she whispers, holding up a pair of pale pink panties. There he is speechless again. Eleanor has a habit of doing that, but not in the good way. "Fuck you," is all he can reply with. "Never in your wildest dreams." Eleanor sings before she disappears again. 

 

-

 

Louis is positive Eleanor is the spawn of Satan, but she does have her moments. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm happy I got to know you. I mean, maybe it's not the idea situation, but you're a really great person, and I feel lucky to witness your greatness firsthand."

 


End file.
